


Lied To

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05, Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Scorpia talks to Frosta and Perfuma telling them stories about her family until they were interrupted by Shadow Weaver, who had a most unwelcome tale of her own.
Relationships: Frosta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	Lied To

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own She-Ra and the Princesses of Power.
> 
> Author Note: This takes place after Season Four, but Glimmer was never captured and Entrapta is back in Bright Moon.

"Lied To"

"My moms always told me that granddad was loyal to the end."

"Is that what you were told?"

Scorpia looked up at the doorway, where Shadow Weaver was. "What do you mean?"

"You were told that your family cooperated with the Horde?"

"Yes."

"That's sad. The Scorpion family didn't cooperate with the Horde. The Horde captured your family and kingdom and stole the Black Garnet."

"No, no, no. That can't be true." Scorpia drew her claws close to her chest, and her tail curled in on itself.

"Oh, I assure you it was." Shadow Weaver waved a hand and conjured up a picture of the Horde conquering Scorpia's kingdom and stealing the Black Garnet."

"No. No."

Frosta frowned. "Put that away! You're not welcome here!"

"Queen Glimmer begs to differ."

"Well, Glimmer's my friend and so is Scorpia, and I don't like seeing Scorpia upset, so go away."

"Very well, but only because I had not planned on staying long anyway."

Frosta watched as Shadow Weaver left the doorway, but the damage her news did had been done. Once Shadow Weaver was out of sight, Frosta turned to the other two princesses in the room. She was dismayed to see Scorpia was still curled up. Perfuma looked out of her element at trying to cheer up the distraught princess. Frosta knelt down in front of Scorpia and placed her hands on one of her pincers. "Scorpia?"

There was no response. "Scorpia?"

Once again, there was no response. Frosta and Perfuma exchange worried looks. They weren't getting any response from the newest princess, and it worried them.

"Should we get some help?" Perfuma asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave Scorpia alone like this."

"I'll go get help." Perfuma left the room, leaving Frosta to try to get a reaction out of her fellow princess. However, no matter what she tried, nothing worked.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for Perfuma to return with Adora and Entrapta in tow. Adora looked at Scorpia's position and asked, "What happened?"

"Shadow Weaver told and showed us what happened to Scorpia's kingdom," Frosta answered.

"No." The word was so soft and heartbroken that it was painful to hear.

Adora stooped down and knelt next to the Scorpion princess, placing a hand on one of her pincers. "Scorpia? Can you hear me?"

"Would you like a hug?"

Scorpia looked up at Entrapta's question. She nodded and let the tech princess wrap her arms and hair around her. The longer the hug went on, the more relaxed Scorpia became. Seeing how this was helping the newest princess, Frosta, Perfuma, and Adora joined in, hugging Scorpia tightly.

Scorpia, realizing that the other princesses were trying to help her, enveloped them all in her arms, her tail finally uncurling. "Thank you, you guys. I just can't believe I was lied to. Why did they have to lie to me?"

"The Horde lies to everyone," Adora replied. "It's just what they do. Lie and conquer."

Scorpia released her hold on the other four princesses. "They already had me and the Black Garnet. What did they get by continuing the lie?"

"Your continued loyalty and a way to make sure you never connected with your runestone," Adora answered again. "At least, that's my guess."

"Loyalty is what us Scorpions are know for or at least that's what I was told." Scorpia looked at Adora. "But I left the Horde, left Catra, and came here. Who am I loyal to?"

"Yourself, your kingdom, and all of us princesses. There's no use dwelling on the past. All we can do is move forward together in the Princess Alliance," Adora stated.

Fin


End file.
